saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sarcastos/Blitzkreig Assault: Part III
Maps and Pros/Cons At first I tried to write up a detailed, comprehensive guide for each map, but after a page and half just on Onslaught, I'm realized it's going to take too long, so instead here are some hints for this build for each map. So if you followed part 1 and 2 of this guide so far, you should have a very powerful, fast, but fragile Assault with one bossing gun and one for crowd control (rocket launcher), with a run and gun play style. NM Onslaught -Rush to the left and destroy those pods hidden in the left room. I'm not sure about bullets, but rockets can go through those doors. -Utilize the minimap to shoot in the early part of the mission. You're standing still anyway, whether the gates are broken or not, so you can practice aiming long range. When runners come, then start focusing on what's in front of you. -This is the only map where I will absolutely use turrets. The confined space makes it tougher than other maps to stay alive, so placing a few of those turrets to the right of the center room will buy you a few miliseconds if the zombies converge on you later on in the mission. The Ronson Cryogenic Turret will freeze them. Save the Ronson Flame turrets and the Heavyshot Protectors for some other map. And the remaining types of turrets will stun them in place. That said, place the turrets in the middle, so it's ammo don't get wasted on the random stragglers, you want a spot you can retreat to for a moment. NM Vaccine -If you get a Necrosis, and time is running out, you don't have to kill the spawns. Just kill the first body, grab the loot, and hop on the train or the aircraft. -As long as one player with the vaccine gets on the aircraft, you will win this mission regardless of what happens. -If you are confident in your crowd clearing ability, quickly open all of the horizontal doors in the lab and run back. Then blast away at the zombies, and repeat for the vertical doors. With adrenaline, I have just enough time to open them, pop the pods in the little area adjacent to the doors, and run back far enough to not get killed. -In the train stage, don't be that guy who hides behind the door of the previous compartment while everyone else is in the next compartment. You're safe but you contribute close to nothing in terms of killing zombies. NM Survivors -Open doors after the spawning zombies are killed. Trigger the spawn by standing next to the door, and then move back, don't get killed by trying to open the door, spawning the zombies, and then trying to fight them while standing near the door. -It's actually better to let the survivors get attacked and get zombified, I rather have a chance of getting zombie drops than get whatever chump change they give if you rescue them. -Clear one side of the map, then head backwards and clear the other side before engaging the bosses at the top. -During the boss fight, if the boss is tanky, then focus on killing the minion zombies first, as they'll stop spawning after a while, and then you can concentrate fully on the boss. NM Zombie Pods -Don't destroy that first wall/gate. It'll make things glitchy -Turrets out in the car garage room, because that initial horde of zombies can be overwhelming. NM VIP -Zombies will come out of their holes, spreading out. Use your rockets on them if they spread, switch to your bossing weapon once the initial crowd is contained and they start coming out in a single file one by one. -Don't open doors until the entire area is clear. The first door you open will have the first bosses. So open the door on the bottom right, as zombie mechs will get stuck in there and you can shoot it comfortably. -The VIP's health depends on the overall level of the group. If the group's level is on the lower side, then have someone babysit him in the backyard during the helipad fight. Many times I've played NM VIP with an idiot babysitter who stands right outside of the mansion and attracts bosses when I was at a lower level. However at higher levels the VIP is pretty tanky and can hang with all four players fighting. NM Power Out -Constantly check the minimap, because those long corridors are perfect for dark minions to catch players off guard. -Advance ahead if you are certain you can kill them quickly. Retreat behind your team if you can't, continue shooting, and advance ahead again. NM Last Stand -Head left and destroy those pods first. -You will be glad you have a rocket launcher in this map. NM Ice Station -Best cover for the first stage? The gate to the left of the the bottom right gate. From there you can shoot up and down, and incoming zombies from the bottom right gate will have to walk a little further to get to you, so you can deal with them a little bit later (versus dealing with them coming from all directions at the same time for the other spots). -The truck comes to a stop four times before it crashes, three of them due to a barrier you can destroy, and one time just so you can blast a few waves of zombies. For that spot, remember, aim with the minimap until they start coming in close. NM Meltdown -There's a certain path to take. I should add images to this guide. Yeah I'll do that later. Pros and Cons of this build Pros: 1. Very fun to play. Running and shooting is more active than tanking and shooting. Strafing bosses, avoiding their projectiles and shooting back is pretty awesome. 2. Massive killing power. Critical Shot + Adrenaline + a few points in Deadly Force and Killing Spree on full Movement Speed = overwhelming offense. Once I reached lvl 70, there were only four instances someone got more kills than me. Once I played with a lvl 100 Assault with a fully cored HIKS 3100 and a similar build to mine. Another time I played with my friend who is the same level as me, but was very skilled with a Shockfield, and also had a smiliar Assault build. And another lvl 100 Assault but with a fully cored Feld (I have a feld that only has 3 cores). And this one time a Medic who was using hacks. But usually I do most of the killing in any multiplayer game. 3. Uncommon build. You'll be a special snowflake with no points in defense. 4. Great for contracts. Your speed will get you around, and you will take most of the kills in Hot Spot for bonus xp. Cons: 1. Unpopular build. At least on this wiki. 2. Fragile. You only have a limited amount of skill points, putting points in one area is an opportunity cost for points in another. You will truly need to depend on your speedy escapes and map awareness to survive. Such is the life of a glass cannon. But I rather play a glass cannon than the opposite - a harmless turtle. 3. Ineffective until you find a good rocket launcher (minus the Gebrig) and you are lvl 70+. Crit Shot and Movement Speed needs to be maxed. Adrenaline needs a decent amount of points in it as well. 4. Terrible at Events. Those games require more defense to win. 5. Harder to win. The way I see it, tanks and their 99x3 resist have a higher chance of winning because they stand there and survive, and take a while longer to kill a boss but nonetheless survive. For us, one wrong move means death, and with that, a loss. Category:Blog posts